


Restless

by prettybirdy979



Series: Thicker than Water [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Martin can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a thirty day drabble challenge I'm doing on tumblr. Might post those later but this is set in this series so I figured I would add it here.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Don’t think about tomorrow..NO! Breathe in.Breathe out. Count breaths, you’ll go to sleep then tomorrow the test. No! Breathing! Think about the breathing. Tests aren’t important, well they are but don’t think. Don’t think. Don’t think._

_What if I fail? _

Annoyed he rolled over again, pulling his blankets up.

“Continuous movement is unlikely to help you get to sleep. If anything it’s going to make it harder.” A mysterious voice broke into Martin’s troubled thoughts.

Martin tried to jump out of bed and throw his blankets off at the same time. He only succeeded in getting his feet tangled in the blankets which caused him to fall flat on his face on the floor. A low laugh sounded and the identity of his visitor clicked.

“Sherlock! How did you get here? How did you get in?” The light to Martin’s room flicked on, revealing Sherlock who crossed over and sat on Martin’s bed. He had a small bag with him that he placed in between them.  


“Second floor window. Extremely easy to get in- I’ll show you how tomorrow night. One should always know how to break into their house.” Martin gave his brother a small smile at the logic.  


“Why are you here?”  


“Oh, London is being boring. Lestrade is still not giving me cases. Something about learning what reasonable risks are.”  


“So, you came here?” Sherlock didn’t answer, but reached into the bag and pulled out a pack of cards. He started to shuffle them.  


“Card games? Really?”

“The probability of you going to sleep is low, so we may as well practise sleights of hand. Poker?”  


Martin smiled. “Sure.”  


And half an hour later when Martin dozed off between hands, Sherlock was able to tuck his brother in and settle down beside him for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter of Burning Hearts should be up soon. =)


End file.
